


The Interview

by unexpectedbeautifulfanfic



Category: BtVS - Fandom, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Buffy the Vampire Slayer - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Spike - Freeform, Spuffy, btvs, buffy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unexpectedbeautifulfanfic/pseuds/unexpectedbeautifulfanfic
Summary: Buffy interviews for a new job at Spike's suggestion.





	The Interview

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by issue #9 of S9. Definite Spuffy-vibe, although primarily Buff-centric.

"Can you explain these gaps in your employment, Ms. Summers?"

"Well, yes, uh, there were circumstances that kept me from working. Uh, for instance, taking care of my sister after our Mother died, and uh, the Sl- uh, I mean the, uh, sleeping. Yeah. I had a sleep disorder for a while, and, uh...it prevented me from working normally."

Stop it, Buffy. You're getting rambly. This is never good.

"I see." The interviewer took a note and read the next question from the paper in front of her.

"Tell me about your last job. Why did you leave?"

"My last job? You mean at Pick Me Up?"

The interviewer looked bored. 

That wasn't good right?

"Yes, Ms. Summers. The Pick Me Up Cafe? You've listed it in your resume as your most current occupation."

"Oh right. Yes.”

Am I sweating? Oh, God.

"I left to pursue better opportunities." 

Wasn't that what you were supposed to say?

"I see."

"Where do you see yourself in five years?"

Buffy hated this question.

Dead? If I'm lucky.

"I'd like to go back to college. I never finished. My sister Dawn is in college right now. She's studying history. She's really smart." 

"And you're not?"

Was she imagining it, or did the interviewer ask that with a slight mocking in her voice?

"Haha, no, I am...not not book-smart, you know? I'm more...street-smart."

"’Street-smart’? Elaborate."

Shit. 

"Uh, well, I can, you know, sense people and uh, read people. Yeah."

I'm bombing this. Looks like I'll be slinking back to the Pick Me Up, begging for my lousy job back in no time. Spike would be disappointed, wouldn't he? He was the one who had inspired me to quit, after all. He'd believed I was better than slinging lattes for men who made three times as much in an hour as I did in a day.Time I started believing it, too.

Buffy took a deep breath.

Here goes nothing.

"Okay, so my work history is kind of sketchy. I promise you there is a reason for that, and I also promise you that you don't want to know that reason. We all have secrets. What I can tell you is that I am resourceful, reliable, trustworthy and have a killer work ethic. I really need this job. Someone very close to me convinced me to quit my job because he knew I was worth more than that. He - I loved him." 

Buffy paused, taken aback.

Had she just admitted that? Funny how it was easier to say those words to a total stranger than to herself. 

Finally, the interviewer smiled. 

Maybe she’s a romantic at heart.

Feeling more confident due to this, Buffy took a deep death, and continued,

"And I know I am. Worth more than that. IIf hired, I will be the best at what I do. I will astonish you. Give me a chance. I won't disappoint you."

The interviewer took her glasses off and took a long look at the petite, earnest blond girl sitting across from her. Sure, her work history was, well, colorful, but there was just something about her. Her eyes shone with a hope, not desperation. Like she had so much to give the world and she just wanted a chance to do just that. She had heart. That was it. 

"Ms. Summers, you sure know how to convince someone. That is a gift. You're hired." 

Buffy smiled her bright, signature smile, and shook the interviewer's hand firmly.

"Oh thank you, Mrs. Black. I promise I'll be the best Administrative Assistant you've ever had." 

"I don't doubt it, Miss Summers. Welcome to the team."

She gathered her belongings, then paused.

“Miss Summers, you said you loved him - where is he now? This man who inspired you to make a change?”

Buffy smiled slightly, sadly.

“He left.” 

The interviewer smiled sadly, understanding, like someone had left her, too.

“I’m sorry.”

Buffy shrugged.

“I don’t blame him. Thank you. I’ll see you tomorrow at 9am sharp for my first day.” 

The interviewer nodded.

“See you then, Miss Summers.”

Buffy left.


End file.
